Oh My My My My
by MrsBeilschmidt3
Summary: Somewhat of a songfic. One day at Hungary's school, they're giving out pudding cups at lunch, but she and an albino boy named Prussia both want the last one. They soon become best friends, and as the years go by they grow close. Now, in high school, Prussia is dating Belgium and Hungary is dating Austria, but will it turn out that they're meant for each other instead?
1. Chapter 1

_She said, "I was seven and you were nine, I looked at you like the stars that shine in the sky, the pretty lights…"_

Hungary sighed as she looked at the line ahead of her in the lunchroom. There were so many kids ahead of her… The school was giving out pudding cups with lunch today, which only happened on very special occasions, and she just couldn't miss it. But the cups were going fast. Would she make it in time?

"Hey," said a voice next to her. "I was there first." She felt a nudge on her arm and turned to her left, finding herself staring into the face of a boy perhaps a little bit older than she was, with bright red eyes and white hair. _He's albino,_ she realized, a little amazed by this realization.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" the albino boy demanded.

Hungary exhaled sharply. "You were not ahead of me, I would have remembered that." She moved up with the line, determined not to let some silly boy take her place. She would not lose her pudding cup.

The boy continued to stand next to her, the cheeks of his otherwise pale face flushed with anger. "What are you holding anyway? A frying pan? What do you need that for, people make food here, ya know."

Hungary was getting seriously annoyed with the albino. "I will hit you!" she threatened. "I brought it because it's a good weapon and you never know when you need to protect yourself." The white-haired boy snorted, seeming to think that was ridiculous, and just then the line moved up. Hungary saw the last pudding cup and grabbed at it at the very same moment the albino boy did.

Automatically a fight ensued. The two children gave each other a "challenge-accepted" look and began wrestling about the linoleum floor of the cafeteria, Hungary not thinking about how her skirts were probably flying up past her knees and showing her white underwear. "Fight! Fight!" the other children shouted, excited by the action. And they did. The boy tugged at Hungary's hair and she scratched his face. He pinned her down and she reached up and bonked him in the head with her frying pan.

She didn't think she'd hit him quite that hard. But he certainly ceased to fight, and now a couple of teachers were dragging them separately from each other and France, one of the boys in Hungary's class, got the pudding cup.

She had to wait in the office for a very long time. Luckily, that was something she was accustomed to. She knew Principal China's office like the back of her hand, and so she simply used her fingernails to continue carving the picture of a dolphin that she had started on the seat of the chair last week. This time it took longer than usual, however, and she knew that her parents would probably arrive soon. She sighed and her stomach felt a little twisted up. What had happened to the albino boy?

Finally Principal China was leading the boy to the room, and his whitish hair was partially covered by a large bandage. "I had to get stitches," he explained sulkily, and Hungary felt the slightest bit guilty. Oh, well. He was alive, so she didn't feel _too_ bad. A girl had to defend herself, after all… and her pudding.

Principal China announced that the two would have to wait for their parents and the albino boy took a seat behind Hungary. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "I feel funny." They had given him a lot of medicine before he had the stitches, and he felt like little stars were dancing around his head. "My, uh- my name is Prussia."

"My name is Hungary," she replied. "I'm glad I didn't hurt you."

She didn't mean for this to embarrass him, but his face turned red and he declared, "A girl couldn't hurt me. I just let you hit me with that thing because I wanted to see what it would feel like."

"Oh, sure," she said, unconvinced.

Prussia looked down at the seat of her chair and noted the dolphin. "That looks awesome," he commented. "How did you do that?"

Hungary giggled. "My fingernails."

Prussia smirked. "I decided I like you. Do you want to be my friend?"

"Okay!" Hungary smiled and spit on her hand. Prussia spit on his and they shook, a solemn bond of friendship. Prussia invited her to come over the next day, and she said she would if she was allowed and they weren't in too much trouble.

Just then the office door opened and Germania appeared, looking down at his son with some frustration but also some worry since he heard he'd had to go to the emergency room. Prussia stood up and took Hungary by the hand, introducing her to his father. "Hey, Vati, this is my new best friend Hungary, and she's coming over to our house tomorrow!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Take me back when our world was one block wide, I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried. Just two kids, you and I… Oh, my my my my…_

Hungary rang the doorbell to Prussia's house with happy anticipation. She held his gift behind her back and smiled as he opened the door. "Hey, Hungary!" He waved happily and showed her into the living room. It was decorated with pictures of his family and on a little carpet an infant with a bit of blonde hair crawled around with a stuffed puppy in his hand.

"That's my little brother Germany," Prussia explained. "He doesn't talk much, I don't think he's very smart."

Hungary laughed. "I have an apology gift for making you have to get stitches in your head," she told him, pulling her hand from behind her back to reveal a baby chick. "My family has some chickens, so I decided to give you one."

"Wow, awesome!" Prussia's bright red eyes lit up as he took the little yellow bird into his hands. He was so fluffy and cute. "Thanks! I'll call him…Gilbird!" His human name was Gilbert, so it seemed like a logical name to him. Gilbird chirped in what seemed to be agreement.

It turned out Gilbird could fly, and liked to make circles around Prussia's head, or sit on it. Germania thought Hungary was a good enough kid for one who had injured his son in the head with a frying pan the previous day, but he watched the two wild children carefully.

"How old are you?" asked Prussia and he and Hungary sat swinging their legs at the kitchen table and eating gummy bears.

"Seven," she responded, holding one out of the reach of little Germany, who was reaching up his grubby fist with tears in his eyes and begging, "Beaw?"

"No bears for you, kid," Prussia told his distraught little brother, who began to cry. "Geez, he's such a crybaby. Anyway, seven, that was an awesome age, I remember it. I'm nine." Wow. He must be in _third grade_ or something. Hungary couldn't even _imagine_ being nine. She was best friends with a nine-year-old! How cool!

"Do you want to go outside?" Prussia asked after a moment's silence.

"Sure!" Hungary answered. "You can teach me to spit through my teeth! England says girls can't do it and I want to prove him wrong and spit farther than he can!"

Prussia smiled. He really liked his new best friend. "Spitting is a valuable skill," he said with approval. "That's how you assert your leadership amongst a group, I think." He took her outside and began instructing her in the rudiments of the necessary art.

The sun was getting lower and the sky was getting gray-blue, the air growing cooler. It invigorated the two young nations and they ran around chasing each other and laughing, Gilbird flapping around Prussia's head the entire time. With his freckled cheeks and nose and his white hair and red eyes, Hungary decided that Prussia was a handsome boy. She grinned cheekily.

"Hey, Prussia!" she called over her shoulder, running fast ahead of him. "I dare you to kiss me!"

Prussia's eyes narrowed. The challenge was accepted. He took off like a rocket and proceeded to chase Hungary around his backyard, her hair flying behind her and his cheeks blotchy and red. She laughed and he sped up, catching up and hoping to overtake her. They ended up falling dizzily onto the little knoll in his yard, looking up at the sky that seemed to move in circles. Gilbird lit on Prussia's head.

Prussia reached out and pressed his lips to Hungary's flushed cheeks. She sat up in surprise and he laughed. "I don't back out of a dare, ya know."


	3. Chapter 3

_Nine years later…_

 _I was sixteen when suddenly, I wasn't that little girl you used to see, but your eyes still shine, like pretty lights…_

Hungary smiled as she entered the house that had been almost as familiar as her own for nine years now. She had a couple of grocery bags with her, full of canned soup, bread, eggs, milk, and over-the-counter medicines. Ever since Germania had died, Prussia had spent all his time away from school working and the money he made he spent on Germany, so Hungary decided that since she was better off financially at the time, she would help supply the German brothers with the necessary basics.

Prussia pulled up a chair for her at the kitchen table and offered her a drink of water. She accepted and he poured her a glass. He wished he had something better to offer her. "Thank you so much, Liz," he told her emphatically, using his nickname for Elizabeta. "You don't have to do this."

"It's all right," she insisted. "You spend so much time taking care of Germany that you hardly think to take care of yourself." She noticed he no longer spent the time on his appearance that he used to; Prussia had always taken care in the past to stay well-groomed and stylish. Now his hair was messy and he wore Germania's old jacket and some jeans with holes that had not been there by design.

"Meanwhile, you look great, like usual," Prussia responded. She laughed. She was only in her usual school uniform, a white shirt and plaid skirt with a light red jacket, a simple flower clip in her wavy light brown hair. But she supposed her best friend thought _anyone_ looked good compared to his exhausted self at the moment.

"Where's Germany?" she asked, knowing that the nine-year-old was shy and spent most of his time in his room or the backyard. But still, she would usually see him.

"Kid's in his room, has been since this morning," Prussia replied. "I let him stay home, he's afraid because there's always someone picking on him. I wish I could be there to protect him all the time." Hungary nodded. Germany was perhaps the most adorable child she had ever seen, with those big blue eyes and chubby like cheeks, but being timid and somewhat of a geek, he was constantly tormented by the other children at school.

"Poor thing," she mused, "maybe I could go check on him." She knocked on the door to the child's room and said softly, "Germany? It's Hungary, sweetheart, I just wanted to say hi."

The door opened slowly and the little blonde child wrapped his arms around her. It was typically quite out of character for him, but he had come to see Hungary as sort of a mother figure, and he was almost as attached to her as he was to Prussia.

"What have you been doing today?" she asked him, returning the hug and stroking his soft hair.

"Playing with trains," he answered, and pointed to the train set he had gotten before Germania died and they had run out of financial aid. She smiled and sat down on the floor across from him. "I'll play with you if you'd like."

"Really?" Germany's eyes widened behind his somewhat oversized glasses. His jaw dropped, revealing a missing front tooth. God, he was precious. "None of the kids at school play with me."

"Well, forget them then," Hungary told him. "I'll play with you."

"Danke," the child whispered, in amazed delight that someone other than his big brother was actually giving him the time of day. He was especially lonely ever since Prussia had started working all the time, so Hungary was a godsend to him.

Hungary played trains with Germany until the boy got tuckered out and she tucked him into bed for the night. She smiled and kissed him on the forehead. She had watched him grow up, and she would always be there to help Prussia take care of him. Now that Germany was asleep, she decided to talk to Prussia for a while before leaving.

Prussia was eating some of the soup she brought him, and when she came in he whispered, "Is he asleep?"

"Out like a light." She grinned, feeling a maternal warmth in her chest.

"Thanks so much for doing that with him," he told her. "I haven't been able to spend as much quality time with him as I'd like ever since Vati died and I had to start working all the time. And he's never had a mother, so you're so good for him."

She couldn't help but notice that Prussia's eyes were red-rimmed and a little watery, and she pulled him in for a hug. He put his forehead down to hers and she felt like crying herself when Prussia was sad. She ran her fingers through his hair and finally he stood straighter, sniffling and running a finger under his nose, which was pink from crying a little. "Danke, Liz," he said softly. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."


	4. Chapter 4

_Not really any lyrics for this chapter._

"Are you hungry?" Austria held out a tray of pastries and Hungary took one and smiled. Austria laid the tray on top of his grand piano and told her, "You have to be the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Your eyes were the first thing I noticed; they caught me off-guard and I _had_ to know your name."

Hungary chuckled. She and Austria had started dating a few weeks ago, and as of yet, he was caring, gentlemanly, and a marvelous dancer. They liked to sit together at the large piano in his house and play duets, during which her long hair would dangle in her face and he'd push it back behind her ear.

"You know, we should all really get together, you and I, and Gil and his girlfriend, Gil's a great guitarist," she enthused, liking the idea of their own little quartet.

Austria raised an eyebrow. "Gil?"

Hungary's cheeks grew warm. She didn't want Austria to be jealous of her best friend. "Prussia," she quickly amended. "Just a friend."

Hetalia-Hetalia-Hetalia-Hetalia-Hetalia-Hetalia-Hetalia-Hetalia-Hetalia-Hetalia-Hetalia-

Belgium enjoyed the fresh-air-and-coffee smell as she stepped into Prussia's kitchen. She knew he wasn't doing well lately financially, but he always made sure he had the money for coffee. She grinned when Prussia came to greet her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Coffee?" he offered, motioning to the freshly brewed pot.

"Yes, thank you!" She stood happily behind him and watched as he poured her a mug.

"Cream and sugar?"

"Naturally."

Prussia was pleasingly liberal with the sugar, and Belgium was especially grateful knowing that he barely had enough to buy more. Plus, there was his brother to take care of. Speaking of Germany, the child came running into the kitchen but hid behind Prussia's leg when he saw Belgium. "Bruder?" he asked softly, tugging at Prussia's shirt, "who's that?"

"This is Belgium, West, my girlfriend," Prussia answered proudly. "Can you say hi?"

Germany waved politely, gave a shy "Hallo", and went back into his room to play with his trains. When Belgium left that night, Prussia noticed that Germany still hadn't left his bedroom and came in softly. "West," he asked gently, "are you all right? Are you feeling well?"

Germany turned to him, his eyes red-rimmed and damp. He sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve, reaching up his arms to his older brother to hug him. Prussia stroked his brother's back, concerned. What was wrong with Germany? He touched the child's forehead but it wasn't hot. "West, you're going to have to tell me what's wrong," he sighed, wondering if his brother was going through one of his stubborn silent moods.

Germany looked hesitant but as Prussia sat down on his bed with him on his lap he finally choked out, "Where's Hungary? Why is that other girl here instead?"

Oh… oh dear. Prussia rubbed his temples and sighed. "Hungary is still my friend, West," he explained, trying to ignore the pang he felt when he looked into his brother's teary eyes. "But you see, Belgium is my _girlfriend,_ meaning that she and I are in love, and so Hungary probably won't be coming over as often."

This was too much for little Germany. His jaw dropped. Who was going to play trains with him now? He'd be so lonely. He stood up, his little hands curled into fists. "I want Hungary!" he declared in a rare emotional outburst, and got off Prussia's lap, hiding underneath his blankets. Prussia drew in a sharp breath and stroked the tiny body beneath the covers before heading to bed himself.

Hetalia-Hetalia-Hetalia-Hetalia-Hetalia-Hetalia-Hetalia-Hetalia-Hetalia-Hetalia-Hetalia-


	5. Chapter 5

The air was cool when Hungary stepped in, her hand on Austria's outstretched arm. Her hair was pulled back, and she wore a short black dress decorated with rhinestones. Belgium, meanwhile, wore a longer one, light blue, which matched the headband in her hair. The two couples had agreed to meet for a double date at the local restaurant Carrieda's, which was rumored to be high-class and romantic.

It certainly was. There was a dance floor, and alongside the tables were lattices decorated with fresh flowers. Hungary had never been to a place like this before, and took it all in slowly. Austria pulled up a chair for her and draped his coat over her slender shoulders. She had always grown up playing with Prussia and France and England and Spain, running and climbing and often being "one of the boys", but it was nice in a different way to go out to a fancy restaurant and be treated like a princess.

She and Austria sat across from Belgium and Prussia, and Hungary thought they made a cute couple. She enjoyed the outing altogether; the romantic music, courtesy of France, the DJ, the delicious food made by Spain with help from his little underling Romano, and all the decorations. But then something began to feel wrong, though she couldn't place her finger on it, when she saw Belgium playfully feeding Prussia churros.

She put down her own food and instantly Austria looked over at her with concern. "Hungary?" he asked softly. "Are you feeling sick?'

She shook her head. "I don't think I'm as hungry as I thought at first. Why don't we go dancing, then I might work up an appetite."

"I'm all for dancing!" Prussia declared, and before Belgium could get a word out Prussia had pulled the poor girl out on the dance floor. Hungary laughed and Austria took her hand as the music started. The lights went dim and a voice was heard on the loudspeaker. _"Bonjour,_ this is Francis Bonnefoy, your DJ, bringing you only the best love songs the world has to offer. First off, _Night Changes."_

The music began and Austria twirled his date around the dance floor. Hungary enjoyed dancing with the skilled nation, although she preferred fast dances to slow ones. She looked over at Prussia and Belgium; Prussia accidentally stepped on her feet and apologized, blushing and biting his lower lip, Gilbird flying awkwardly around his head. Hungary giggled and shook her head. That Prussia sure was cute…

Immediately she stopped herself. What did she just think? _Prussia_ was _cute?_ No, she was with Austria! She blinked and danced on. "Are you all right?" Austria inquired. "You seem off today."

"Tired, I guess," she replied with a shrug, but that was a lie. No, she was feeling all sorts of energy course through her body.

A few songs later France announced, "Now a little game! Everyone, it's time to switch partners!" Most of the folks groaned, but at least Hungary would be dancing with her best friend. She took Prussia's hands and watched as Austria took Belgium's.

"How are you lately?" she asked as the music began and they made circles around the floor.

"Doing better," Prussia answered, "I got a much better job and Germany is helping me out around the house now that he's a little older. Kid misses you, though."

Hungary smiled as she thought of the little blonde playing with his trains. "Well, tell him I miss him too," she said, and looked over at Austria and Belgium. Funny, both of them suddenly seemed much more talkative than normal. "At least everyone's enjoying each other's company," she remarked, feeling that odd sensation again.

Just then Prussia stopped for a moment. The music was really weighing on his mind, not so much the tune, but the lyrics. They seemed like they were talking right to him. _"And our daddies used to joke about the two of us, growing up and falling in love, and our mamas smiled, and rolled their eyes, and said, 'oh, my my my…'"_

It sounded almost as if Hungary could sing those very words to him.

"You okay?" she asked, bringing him out of his trance.

" _Ja,_ sorry." He coughed awkwardly and continued to dance, but the song was starting to affect Hungary as well. _"Take me back to the house with the backyard tree, said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me, you never did, you never did…"_

At that moment, they both wondered whether or not the other could tell how fast their hearts were beating. There was a lingering moment, while in the background Austria and Belgium chatted merrily away, in which Prussia and Hungary stood close, their eyes widening as the music went on.

" _Take me back when our world was one block wide, I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried…"_

Hungary dared to sing along, "Just two kids, you and I…"

Prussia finished, and reached up to push back the hair that always got in Hungary's face. "Oh my my my… my…" And though the music went on, for the two teenagers, there was only silence and the sound of each others' wild heartbeats.


	6. Chapter 6

Prussia didn't sleep a wink that night. All he could think about was Hungary. Why hadn't he realized it sooner? Was it because they had grown up together, fought together, played together, and basically become like brother and sister? Not to mention he was two years older, and by the time she was in her junior year he'd be in college.

But come to think of it, did that really matter? He _couldn't_ go to college, not with a nine-year-old brother at home. He wondered, how would he explain to Belgium, whom he did not in the least want to hurt, that he realized that it was Hungary he loved? Then again, she and Austria had really seemed to enjoy dancing with each other at Carrieda's. Perhaps she was feeling the same way about him.

He sighed and tried to get to sleep but slumber eluded him, as if he was a child trying to catch his own shadow. Finally he drifted off a little and woke up with a blinding light making his head pound. "Gil, wake up!" It was Germany, who had turned on his brother's bedroom light. "Cartoons are on."

Prussia moaned as he looked over at his alarm clock. It was only 7:00 AM. Children. "You go watch without me, West, I don't feel so good," he told him, making his little brother look down at his feet dejectedly.

Prussia tried for a while longer to get just a bit more sleep but it was hopeless. Maybe taking a walk would clear his head and help him figure out what to do about this whole mess. He brushed his teeth and put on his shoes, going to the closet by the front door to get a jacket. "West, I'm going out for a little walk, stay inside while I'm gone," he ordered his little brother as he headed for the door.

"I thought you were sick," Germany pointed out. His brother certainly _looked_ it; his face was very pale and his eyes were red and watery from lack of sleep.

"Nah, just hungover," Prussia lied, stepping outside. "Be good, West." He rumpled his little brother's blonde hair and left, locking the door behind him. The air was chilly and flushed his cheeks and nose. He shivered a little, pulling his jacket closer as he trekked through the neighborhood.

Images of Hungary throughout the years flashed through his mind. Hungary etching the dolphin into the chair at the principal's office. Hungary running from him as he made up his mind to kiss her nine years ago. Hungary bringing groceries to his house. And the first time he had seen Hungary really dressed up, everything about her appearance radiating light to the place and making his stomach go all warm and weak.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't see the girl walking his way and felt a flash of pain as they bumped heads. He rubbed his forehead and looked up. "I'm sorry, are you- Liz!" Hungary rubbed her own brow but then looked back at him, her green eyes reflecting the early morning sun in a dazzling array of colors.

"Gil, are _you_ all right?" She pushed back his sweaty hair and studied his face. His chin bore a bit of shadow, which was unusual for the usually clean-shaven youth, and he was blushing madly.

"I…" Prussia sighed and explained, "I couldn't stop thinking about last night. I couldn't even sleep."

"I know what you mean," Hungary agreed, "I'm as tired as you are, girls just have the necessary supplies to hide dark circles." Now that she mentioned it, he could see the tiredness and worry in her eyes behind the concealer she wore. Had she stayed up thinking about him, too?

"Come home with me," he told her, "and I'll make us both a cup of coffee, I think we could use some."

They were silent for a moment as they headed for Prussia's house and then Hungary brought the daunting, unspoken question to life: "What are we going to do?"

Prussia sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he unlocked his front door. He looked back at Hungary, who bore a tight, nervous smile and replied, thinking about Austria and Belgium's own discovery of each other, "We tell the truth."


	7. Chapter 7

" _A few years had gone and come around, we were sitting at our favorite spot in town and you looked at me, got down on one knee..."_

It had been quite some time since the double date that lead Hungary to Prussia and Belgium to Austria. Specifically, four years. In the end, the four had remained close friends, and Prussia and Hungary were welcome guests at the wedding of the other two. Now Austria and Belgium had started their life together, and Prussia and Hungary had been keeping a steady romantic relationship.

They weren't in a café. They weren't in a fancy hotel. They weren't at Carrieda's. No, much more appropriately, they were sitting together on the little hill in Prussia's yard where he had first "kissed" her thirteen years ago. They lay next to each other, enjoying the feel of the soft grass beneath their skin and the view of the blue sky and fluffy white clouds above. Hungary's head was on Prussia's chest, Gilbird sitting on some of her hair.

"You know," remarked Prussia, "you gave the little guy to me about thirteen years ago." (For some creepy reason, Gilbird was still alive and young and well, and still fluffy and yellow.) Hungary smiled and nodded.

"To apologize for hitting over the head with my frying pan," she laughed. "I remember." She brushed some of the hair away from his forehead and traced the series of lines along the right side. "You still have the scar from the stitches."

"A proud scar," Prussia insisted, "a scar to treasure, because it tells the story of how I met you."

Hungary gave a snorting laugh. "Being injured in the head? What a beautiful story to tell our children!"

Prussia laughed too, and blushed. "Well, it was worth it in the end. Anyway, remember what we fought over?"

The corner of Hungary's mouth twitched. "A pudding cup."

Prussia reached from behind him and handed her chocolate pudding and a plastic spoon. "I know it's a little late," he said, "but you deserved it, you were in line first."

Hungary just smiled and shook her head. Somewhat awkwardly, she took the spoon and began to eat the pudding, until she felt something weird between her teeth. Inside the pudding was a tiny plastic bag, containing a silver object. Prussia took the bag and opened it, pulling out a silver ring with a gem the same emerald color as her eyes.

Hungary felt her breath leave her as Prussia dropped onto his knee, the shimmering ring in his hand. He began to sing softly, "You were sixteen when suddenly, you weren't that little girl I used to see, but your eyes still shine, like pretty lights…" Hungary stood before him, her green orbs glistening with happy tears as he took her hand and whispered, "Imagine, Liz… God gave me an angel when I was nine years old but it took me this long to realize. I love you, Elizabeta Hedervàry. Will you marry me?"

" _Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle, the whole town came and our mamas cried. You said I do, and I did too…"_

Two years later, the ring on Hungary's finger was still shiny and bright, and Prussia had a band to match, which he smiled down at before looking at his sleeping wife. Hungary looked so peaceful when she slept, her nut-brown hair cascading down her shoulders and beautiful in its wild, messy way. He pushed a bit off of her face and grinned, a happy little tear escaping down his cheek. Germany, fourteen now, sat in a chair by the window in the hospital room, looking up above the lenses of his glasses and the book he was reading. "We're a whole family now," he remarked softly, smiling at the pink balloons that decorated Hungary's room.

The birth had been a success. Prussia had never found himself to be a terribly emotional person, but when he felt his tiny daughter in his arms for the first time, the tears of joy wouldn't stop. He felt so humbled. Two angels, one in the hospital bed, one in a nursery cradle, were both his… what had he ever done to deserve them?

He sat by Hungary on the bed and was quiet until a familiar song started playing on the overhead radio. Their song, the one they played on the night of their wedding as they said their vows. He sang along nearly to the end, whispering to her, "Take me home where we met so many years before, we'll rock our babies on that very front porch, after all this time, you and I…"

Prussia had thought Hungary had fallen asleep up until that point, but when he started singing to her, her eyes fluttered opened and she grinned broadly, responding with, "And I'll be eighty-seven, you'll be eighty-nine, I'll still look at you like the stars that shine, in the sky, oh my my my my…"


End file.
